Você Eternamente
by Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy
Summary: Heero não deu valor ao que tinha e perdeu o pouco que lhe restava. 2x5 e um pouco de 1x2


**Você eternamente**

Você pra sempre, musica de Sandy e Junior__

_EU S" QUERO ESTAR NO TEU PENSAMENTO __DENTRO DOS TEUS SONHOS__E NO TEU OLHAR_**_" Todas as vezes que eu te vejo, ao lado dele meu coração dói, remorso... por causa da minha estupidez... não pensa mais em mim..."_**_"A minha vida sempre foi te agradar mas você, mas ao contrário de mim, você sempre me ignorou e me evitou... Não te amo, mais. Agora eu sei que amar não é sofrer, tanto assim."_ _"Sempre fui apaixonado por você, mas você vivia para outro, mas sempre estive ao seu lado, em todos os momentos. Foi nos meu ombro que chorava depois de qualquer briga. Ganhei você!"_ - Hee, vamos vai não custa nada – insiste o americano agarrado ao braço do namorado.- DUO!!! PÁRA com isso! Eu já disse que não vou. Agora porque não vai atormentar o Wufei, Heim? Agora saia que eu preciso trabalhar – se vira par o laptop ignorando Duo.Duo sai do quarto de cabeça baixa, segurando o choro... "Droga isso tudo é culpa daquele maldito laptop..." Perdido em seus pensamentos, Duo tromba com Wufei que estava saindo de seu quarto;- Hei...! Porque não olha por onde anda e... Duo?- Desculpa ta Fei... – a voz sai baixa. Tentando passar pelo amigo, antes que começasse chorar ali mesmo. Tenta passar em vão, pois Wufei segura o amigo pelo braço impedindo- o de passar. Duo não agüenta se joga nos braços do amigo chorando.- Duo, por favor – "aquele japonês idiota" embalando o amigo, esfregando suavemente suas costa – não chora. – vendo que ele se acalmava um pouco – Me diga agora o que aconteceu...- E-eu só queria ir ao circo. Fazem tanto  que eu não vou e eu gosto tanto...... – soluçando um pouco – ma-mas o Heero não quis ir comigo e m-me disse p-para..... – explode novamente em um choro compulsivo- Shiiii Duo! – "qualquer dia eu te mato Heero, ah mato". Abraça o amigo o confortando – Eu te levo ao circo, está bem? Agora pára de chorar – parando de chorar olha para o rosto do amigo e vê que ele sorria para ele.- Sério? – pergunta hesitante. Fazia tanto tempo em que escutava recusas, desde que começou a namorar Heero. Wufei abre um grande sorriso antes de responder:- Seríssimo. Agora quero ver um sorriso – Duo abaixa a cabeça sorrindo fracamente. Wufei ergue a cabeça do amigo -  Agora sorria mais forte – e começa a fazer cócegas. Sabia que Duo morria de cócegas. - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....- Duo se contorcia no chão diante do ataque – AAAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHHAHA-PÁRA-FEI-POR-FAVOR-AHAHAHAHHAHAHA- chegou a chorar de tanto rir.  – Wufei!!! Seu doido eu quase mijei nas calças.- Pois fique sabendo que todas as vezes que eu te ver triste, te atacarei assim, ok?- Vou tentar Fei, vou tentar.... – Duo fica pensativo – e quanto ao circo? Você vai mesmo comigo?- Claro Duo, quando você quer ir?- Agora? – olha para o amigo com os olhinhos brilhando.- Hahahaha... o que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo. Vamos então- Claro – sorri contente – só um tempinho para eu mudar de roupa, tudo bem?- Vai lá...Sobe correndo até o seu quarto, troca a calça de moleton por um jeans moldurando seu corpo perfeito, s bundinha durinha e as cochas firmes. Troca  a camiseta por uma regata preta. Arruma a trança, passa perfume, pega os óculos escuros em cima da cômoda, a jaqueta também jeans, a carteira e sai correndo trombando com o Heero que saia do banheiro.- Duo!!! Olhe por onde anda – olha o namorado de cima a baixo – onde você vai?- Desculpa Heero. Irei ao circo...- Hn! – passa pelo namorado sem nada a dizer e se tranca no quarto novamente- ... com o Wufei – abaixa a cabeça, as lágrimas   vem aos olhos, mas Duo joga a tristeza de lado e corre escada abaixo.- Wufie – grita – Wufie já estou pronto e... – fica estático diante da visão que teve – UAU Fei... como você está bonito....- Wufei havia trocado o moletom por uma calça cáqui e uma camiseta preta pólo. Os cabelos presos num rabinho de cavalo.- Você é que está lindo e não eu... – corando pega o capacete – vamos?Duo arregala os olhos...OO-  Vamos na sua moto? – pergunta espantado- Porque o espanto?- Mas eu pensei que...- Ora Duo!!! Eu tenho ciúmes dessa moto de quem até olha pra ela.... mas essa é uma ocasião especial e só pra você eu abro uma exceção.- Oooooooobaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! – beija a bochecha do chines pegando –o desprevinido – você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter Wufie... Te adoro muito, muito mesmo – e sai para a frente da casa.- Também te adoro, Duo e muito, muito mais do que pensa... – pega os capacetes e segue o americano. _TENHO QUE TE AMAR__S" NO MEU SILÊNCIO__NUM S" PEDACINHO DE MIM__EU DARIA TUDO PRA TOCAR VOC__TUDO PRA TE AMAR UMA VEZ__JÁ ME CONFORMEI__VIVO DE IMAGINAÇÃO__S" NÃO POSSO MAIS ESCONDER _ **_"Agora só me resta te amar em segredo. Talvez se não tivesse sido tão covarde, teria você ainda em meus braços, pra poder te amar, beijar cada pedacinho de você. Agora... só me resta ter você no meu coração."_**_"Nunca, em todo o tempo em que ficamos junto, eu pensei em outra pessoa... Somente em você. Agora, meu coração bate forte toda vez que o vejo, me arrepio inteiro só de sentir sua proximidade... Meu corpo reage apenas pra ele e não mais por voc_"Você tem uma personalidade única, exclusiva, que cativa a todos... Cativou meu coração no instante em que te viu, lindo... Meu corpo reagiu e desde então te desejo com todas as forças do meu ser... não te deixarei nunca... e nunca te farei sofrer_..."_Tornou- se uma rotina para os amigos Duo e Wufei. Todas as sextas, sábado e domingo eles saiam para se divertir. A noite Duo ficava com o Heero e Wufei sozinho em seu quarto. Durou uns três meses até que um dia...- Ahhh Wufie... você viu a carinha daquele filhote? Tão lindo... eu queria pra mim – diz sussurrando pensando que o amigo não tinha escutado. Chegaram em casa cansados sentando ambos no sofá.- Puxa Duo... Hoje você judiou... Nunca andei tanto na minha vida... - A Fei...- se agacha e vai rastejando até o amigo – O dia hoje foi perfeito... E tudo graças a você... – dá um beijo de leve na bochecha do amigo – obrigado...- Ora... Duo... – como em um encanto, os olhos se encontraram e a chama finalmente se ascendeu. Sem desviar o olhar Wufei toca os lábios de Duo com a ponta dos dedos traçando um caminho invisível. - Wufei... – Duo passa a língua pelos lábios secos chamando a atenção do amigo. Sente a respiração de Wufei ficar pesada e cada vez mais perto de sua boca. Fecha os olhos e entreabre os lábios esperando o beijo tão desejado. "Ah, Fei a tanto tempo que eu espero por isso, que espero por você..." Os lábios se encontram em um beijo leve e delicado que mostra a ternura de um amor recém descoberto..._QUE EU TENHO INVERJA DO SOL QUE PODE TE AQUECER__EU TENHO INVEJA DO VENTO QUE TE TOCA__TENHO CIÚME DE QUEM PODE AMAR VOC__QUEM PODE TER VOCÊ PRA SEMPRE_

**_"Eu perdi... Dessa vez não há volta... Matei o amor que você sentia por mim e eu cego só queria seu corpo. Desisti de ter o seu amor de volta... Quero apenas que você seja feliz nos braços de quem o seu coração escolheu... Cuide bem dele Wufei... Faça o que eu não consegui fazer... Faça-o feliz... faça-o sentir amado..."_**

****

_"Encontrei a felicidade e ela sempre esteve do meu lado. Wufei... meu querido Wufei... Heero por você eu sempre senti um carinho imenso e uma atração forte, mas nunca passou disso, de uma atração, de uma paixão... Hoje eu sei que me enganei... O coração as vezes nos prega peças desviando nossa atenção...Quero pensar que possamos ser bons amigos... Um dia..."_

"Tenho você onde eu sempre quis, em meus braços... Te amo Duo! Muito... Sei que iremos brigar muito faz parte afinal, mas sei também que iremos nos entender, afinal nossos corações se pertencem... Cuidarei dele num se preocupe Heero... Farei dele o homem mais feliz do mundo..."

__

Depois do beijo inicial, Duo e Wufei se entendem. Duo termina tudo com Heero e diz que não o ama mais e que na verdade nunca o havia amado... Heero reage com indiferença como sempre fazia.- Eu sinto muito Heero... - Você é quem sabe Duo... Por mim tanto faz... mas porque? – pergunta se virando para o laptop com a voz fria mas no intimo um turbilhão de emoções o invade, dor, raiva, desprezo, inveja, culpa...- Amo outro... – diz com a voz suave- Outro??? – se vira com os olhos frios de quem não se importa tanto. Ao se virar vê o sorriso suave nos lábios do na... ex-namorado – quem? – se vira novamente para o laptop.- Wufei... - ... – olha estarrecido para o americano. Nunca julgou que o Wufei fosse gay e sempre pensou que ele e a Sally estivessem juntos... "Eu empurrei ele pa...." Duo interrompe seus pensamentos.- Isso mesmo... Você me fez um grande favor me pedindo para eu ir amolar o Fei e te deixar em paz... Só posso te falar muito obrigado pelo empurrãozinho.... O que houve entre nós nunca foi amor, pelo menos da minha parte... Estou indo embora... eu e o Fei vamos alugar um cantinho só nosso... Espero que um dia possamos ser amigos... Adeus Heero...- Hn... Tem certeza Duo? Se você for não o aceitarei de volta...- Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida... e não se preocupe vai dar certo.... -  sai do quarto encontrando o namorado do lado de fora- Vamos embora Fei daqui...- Claro amor vamos sim – e abraçados saem da casa rumo a felicidade. - Duo... - Desaba no chão do quarto sem saber o que fazer deve ter ficado um tempão pensado... Vai até a janela e os vê junto... "Não tenho mais o que fazer... perdi... e fui o único responsável... Afinal te joguei nos braços dele só espero que sejam felizes "  - ao se virar para sair da janela, Heero vê uma movimentação estranha no carro perto de Duo e Wufei. Sem pensar salta a janela pulando em cima do telhado da sacada inferior depois pulando pra rua correndo na direção do casal. Dá um grito alertando-os. Wufei se vira protejendo Duo com o corpo. O bandido dispara na direção do casal...  A bala faz o caminho da morte... Estava decidido: alguém hoje iria morrer... a bala acertou o alvo... Heero cai ... A bala cravada em seu peito... Alguém estava morrendo. Wufei sacou sua arma e matou o bandido com 3 tiros na cabeça. Se agacha perto do corpo caído e quase sem vida de Heero...- Duo... – balbucia Heero - Shiu Heero não fale você vai ficar bem – diz com lagrimas correndo pelo rosto do americano - Você.... **suspiro** você sabe que eu irei morrer... suspiro só.. só queria te falar que eu te amo... sempre te amei, mas eu fui idiota o suficiente de não demonstrar e te perder.... Espero que você me perdoe algum dia...  - Não fale assim Heero... você vai ficar bem.... – Heero dá um sorriso fraco - Wufei ... suspiro - Estou aqui, meu amigo – responde com os olhos cheio de lagrimas se contendo para não chorar- Diga a Trowa e ao Quatre que eu mandei um abraço pra eles e que apreciei cada momento junto com eles... **suspiro** Cuide bem do meu amor... por favor e cuide-se também... - Po-pode deixar Heero eu direi a eles e cuidarei de Duo – as lagrimas já não consegue segurar... Correm livres pelo rosto – segura a mão do amigo e a beija como sinal de respeito...- Obrigado – a voz cada vez mais fraca. A ultima coisa que Heero vê é o rosto de Duo – - Me.... prometa ... - O que Heero... – diz segurando sua cabeça e beijando sua testa - Prometa suspiro ........ que nunca mais vai chorar por mim... prometa .... - fecha os olhos a mão agora é fria .- Eu prometo Heero... eu prometo.... - Obrigado.... Te a m o ............ – e a chama da vida de Heero finalmente se apaga... finalmente o soldado perfeito, após tempos de guerra, finalmente encontra a paz. Após 5 anos da morte de Heero, Duo e Wufei vão até o cemitério como sempre fazem desde que ele se foi....  **_ "Vieram me ver novamente amigos? Que bom... estava com saudades.... Obrigado pelas flores elas são minhas companheiras assim eu não fico sozinho. Eu olho por vocês daqui de cima afastando o perigo e velando o amor de vocês. O amor entre vocês dois cresce a cada dia maise mais cada vez mais forte e bonito... Duo você está tão lindo... e Wufei você cresceu está muito bonito também... ah o filho de vocês como cresceu... obrigado por terem vindo... AMO vocês ..."_******_"Ola meu amigo... trouxemos nosso pequeno pra que você visse como ele cresceu... Eu sei que você sempre está presente conosco, nos protejendo de onde quer que você esteja e lhe sou grato por isso. Obrigado por tornar minha vida mágica e por sempre estar ao meu lado... sabe que eu te amo não sabe? Que é meu amigo mais querido? Bem estamos indo... fique com Deus..."__"Oi amigo... hei conhece nosso pequeno não conhece? Eu sei que sim... sinto sua presença perto de nós sinto sua proteção e agradeço do fundo do meu coração... Sei também que no batizado do pequeno Heero, você esteve lá... deu sua benção ao nosso filho... Ao filho que você nos presenteou. Você deixou essa criança em nossa porta... sei que nem um milhão de obrigados será o bastante para te agradecer... você nos deu tudo Heero, meu amigo, a sua vida, o nosso pequeno Heero e o amor que cada dia é mais forte... sei que você iria me dizer... sinto você gritando em meu coração que a forma de te agradecer é continuarmos felizes para sempre..." ___- Paizinho, tousan... vejam... as floles... que lindo....- as flores ao redor do tumulo de Heero renascem  como resposta a gratidão que vem do coração de dois jovens apaixonados... Owari!!!____


End file.
